InFamous Second Son Loops
by RowanEx
Summary: What does a former drug addict, a concrete-using tyrant, a computer tech genius, and a power sponge do when time's gone broke? Why don't we find out.


InFamous Second Son

* * *

1

Fetch is surprised to see herself in a military truck, with the weird handcuffs still in her hands. Was all of it, a daydream? She didn't know. She felt bad, how could Delsin trick her, after all? But then, she noticed Hank with the paperclip, like what she "dreamed."

The truck crashed and she and Eugene escape. They ran into Seattle, while destroying the handcuffs and diverting the DUP away. She quickly parted with Eugene and then settled on a Neon sign. She realised something; those "daydreams" she could still remember are memories.

* * *

Delsin caught Fetch behind the big Olaf's neon sign and she did what she did in baseline, until they reach they battle inside the theater full of once-working neon signs. What she said, derailed the whole thing.

"Just don't bring your brother cop into this!" she shouted before shooting Delsin twice.

"How did you know I had a brother?"

Fetch winced, and surrendered. She'd just called it a day, and just giggled before letting Delsin "get" her power.

* * *

2

Fetch recognized the military truck, again. She was starting to get the hang of reliving almost everything Delsin did. Or, so she taught for she had the paperclip and she was the one who were supposed to hijack the truck.

Fetch unlocked her handcuffs using her memories. It was better when me AND Eugene was the one escaping... she taught as she shot the military guard and blasted the door open.

"Let's get out of here!" Hank said, before the three jump off.

The three escaped as jumped as the truck hit the car that caused it to flip. The three ran off, until Hank tripped.

Fetch giggled. Well, at least I'm still going to have that drug dealer-sniping until he comes by. She quickly left Hank alone, breaking his handcuffs along the way.

* * *

The loop is about to end in a week, and Fetch had a lot to say about how she knew what would happen.

"I don't actually know." She began with a shrug, "It always went like that..."

* * *

3

Fetch felt like not doing her baseline thing before Delsin arrived. So, instead of sniping them, she subdued the drug dealers. And it felt more good than killing them. Still, she had to shoot DUP off.

She was expecting for Delsin to find her like baseline until she noticed a little thing about today; Delsin climbed his way to the neon sign.

"Hey, Fetch." Delsin greeted.

Fetch was surprised. What will she do now? He didn't use smoke, and it was a little early. Or, a week early, for Delsin didn't had smoke, which means...

"D, whatever it is, not work of a Conduit." Fetch explained, "I've been reliving almost EVERYTHING you and I did, and I'm surprised that it looks like I'm going to have someone I know."

"Actually, I was about to ask if you were having those weird deja vus and time loops, but since it made sense," Delsin looked at his hand, "Where's Hank?"

"What do you mean?" Fetch asked, "That convict was left in the truck."

"I must have not noticed that," Delsin responded, "Hank's not there. He ran... off."

Delsin tried to use his Smoke powers, but ended up nothing.

"So, I take yours first." Delsin grabbed Fetch's hand, and peeked into Fetch's mind.

That very fact that I started on the truck amuses me that I can do things that I could have done a long time ago.

But after a loop with me as D, it felt weird. It's like I'm the one absorbing my friends' powers. But I still had the fury to kill all DUPs.

But, as more and more of those relivenings came, I noticed one thing. One small thing. There's always a few changes.

First, a loop where I was the one who were to crash the truck. Then, us landing not in Seattle, but rather in a place far away, were coincidentally, Delsin were.

So, with my knowledge of the events, I used them to do more good, and give D a more clearer path.

Delsin woke up beside Fetch after he absorbed Fetch's powers. He stood and helped Fetch stand as well.

"Well, it was better the first time," Delsin joked, "so now, let's go find Eugene?"

"Meet me at those glowing boxes first." Fetch flashed off.

* * *

4

Delsin Woke up in the military truck, with Hank and Fetch. He snickered, alerting Fetch he was Awake. Hank did his regular thing, and they both ran off. On the way, Fetch got to destroy hers and helped Delsin out.

"So, what's the plan?" Delsin asked, shaking his hands.

"I usually was the one asking that," Fetch commented, "but hey, do this like the regular? I'll go North Island, you go South Island?"

Delsin smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Eugene's eyes went wide in surprise in what he saw. He could've expected a warning from these two, who were already creating a way to the DUP Tower. Eugene smiled and took the path, while Delsin, enjoying himself as "He Who Dwells" (Eugene and Delsin switched powers and places that Loop), protected Eugene. After Eugene got in, Delsin and Fetch prepared and went on finding Four Core Relays.

"Uh... Del? Any core relays...?" Eugene nervously called.

Delsin throwed a Core Relay and then throwed the next three in a fashion. And then Eugene defeated Augustine and exposed her words to the public. Hooray!

Eugene celebrated by helping the Akomish and by driving the DUP out. Fetch and Delsin, smiled, hoping that he'd be joining them.

* * *

5

"Uh... Fetch?" Eugene asked, "Why are we back here?"

Fetch winced. "Infinite time loops," she simply replied.

"Oh. Did Delsin absorb someone with time travel?" Eugene asked, watching Hank.

"Uhh, no. I actually got a few hundred, he just... sometimes accompany me." Fetch giggled, "check your memories, you might not know what we'll head into."

Eugene checked his memories and chuckled. In this Loop, Delsin's the one who created DUP, and Curdon Cay being a graffiti house means that he's Awake. "This is going to be great."

"Sure it is," Fetch said, "now, how to escape..."

Hank promptly got his handcuffs removed and opened the door.

"Right," Fetch commented, "somehow Hank knows what we do."

"Hell yeah," Hank commented, "now jump."

Fetch and Eugene jumped, while Hank crashed the truck. Eugene thought that they'll end up in the Longhouse, but seeing themselves in the middle of a city just made him faint.

"Well..." Fetch looked at the policemen who pointed their guns at the two. "I surrender."

* * *

Fetch woke up in the middle of the confrontation with Delsin. Bad Karma Delsin.

"I... hate... this... variance..." she gritted under her teeth.

* * *

6

Delsin walked to Fetch who was Betty this loop.

"So this is what it feels to be old and normal..." she commented, "and the concrete daggers hurt a bit."

"Um... Fetch?" Delsin called.

"Yes, Delsin?" She asked.

"I think Cole and Zeke are also like us," Delsin said.

"Impossible."

"I just noticed that after we had a term with Cole still alive," Delsin muttered.

Oh. That loop. "So, any plan Delsin?"

"Well, Eugene's Augustine this time," he recounted the events, "Unawake, so he just used concrete, because I noticed that you both keep your power when Awake."

"Today's the exception." Fetch grabbed Delsin's hand and Delsin was stunned. "Go get him."

Delsin smiled, and left the Longhouse. Reggie was confused.

* * *

7

Fetch went hopping from one rooftop to another as she enjoyed this Loop. No DUP, no people hating, no calling of Bio-terrorists. All a Conduit would like since the last seven years. Well, technically in that Loop. She passed by a few entertainer Conduits and waved. It's like having the Conduit gene in you means you're famous, and that's what exactly happened. She stopped by Delsin who was training in... Electric power?!

"D, please don't tell me that you got that from Cole," she said.

"I didn't. I replaced Zeke. Surprise me," Delsin replied, "how are you holding up?"

"Been in and there, replacing Augustine lots of times," Fetch replied, "and apparently Eugene has wine powers."

Delsim smirked and began walking to Eugene. Fetch facepalmed, regretting what she said. She then absorbed Smoke and trained herself, having Looped in as the Loop-Aware convict.

* * *

8

Fetch Augustine started complaining about her Looping as the Concrete Tyrant (patent pending!) that it attracted Delsin, Eugene, and the Loop-Aware Hank. Delsin came first, then Hank, then Eugene who sneaked himself in using Smoke powers.

"Now what?" Fetch started, "Maybe we need a new plan..."

"You guys get to have the best spots in strategies," Hank said, "why won't you guys try to save the cop next time?"

"Probably a good idea," Eugene commented, "since these things drove my fear away, actually."

"Well, I've tried once," Delsin commented.

"That's when YOU are Reggie, D," Fetch countered, "besides, loop ending in an hour. Hope you both are Awake next."

"How about Hank?" asked Delsin, "is he really going to be this way?"

"Well, he is aware that we're time looping," Eugene replied, "apparently he also knows what we did a few time loops ago."

"Including that time when I tried to take over Curdun Cay?" Fetch asked.

"Almost got me killed there," Hank replied, "or what seems to be me."

'What could go wrong?' Fetch thought.

All of a sudden, Brooke Walker entered the scene, and locks them all with concrete, leaving only the torso and head, and walked to Fetch.

"You've got a lot to explain, Abigail," she muttered.

"She's looping. Great," Delsin deadpanned, "now my plans to tag all billboards is ruined with triple security."

"You're the one that painted in the billboards?" Augustine asked, her tone somewhat mad.

"Yeah..." Delsin shyly replied. The two loopers facepalmed.

The DUP was quickly decommissioned as Abigail was incapacitated and Augustine took over DUP She now had plans, secret plans every time she'll Awake. As Augustine began to punish Fetch, Eugene stopped her.

"You know, if you kill me, this time section disappears?" Fetch asked, "they tried to kill me. But I stopped them, explaining what would happen."

* * *

9

Fetch groaned as she's the only one Awake this Loop. At least, this time she can focus more on herself. Now... what do to...

* * *

Fetch decided not to kill any drug dealers, but rather subdue them to avoid attention. However, it still did attract attention for the DUP showed up every time she did that. She would simply dash off, hide, and wait until they went away. The drug dealers, however, directly went to jail for that. Fetch felt fine until she spotted Delsin Rowe, and she fired full blast lasers on him. Fetch dashed off after Delsin nearly caught her.

As the night arrived, Fetch had the confrontation and they had a hell of a fight. The fight lasted more longer than usual, because Delsin absorbed all Neon signs slowly, but it still ended up with Fetch defeated.

* * *

Fetch showed up shortly after the reappearance of Hank, and quickly subdued him down with wire powers and hurriedly changed to Neon. She immediately went off, leaving Hank with a wire cutter. At least she slowed Hank down, for Delsin. Now, to have herself a drink for the night before heading to help Delsin climb the Tower as a drunk-test...

* * *

Fetch appeared, drunk as ever. She defeated the sniping DUP Agents, and then head to the tower and destroyed the concrete covering the vents as already as possible, then created a hole in the roof before Delsin even completely climbed the tower. She sneaked a camera inside, and went outside too. Fetch knew that Augustine will Woke up soon, but not this Loop.

As Delsin went inside, she commanded Eugene to get four core relays ready, saying he'll need it soon. Eugene followed, and went away into her old sniping hideout back in the North Island. And apparently, drank herself to sleep.

* * *

Fetch Woke up on a new Loop. She noted to herself, never get super-drunk. She looked around and learned that Augustine is Awake. Oh. She noticed quite few appealing details on the DUP, having Curdun Cay a prison for Conduits and a wing dedicated for terrorists and drug dealers. Apparently, Augustine did too well, that it replaced the Police Department in other states. Walking around as an DUP Agent, she might tell the other Loopers what this Loop had.

She sat on a bench beside a mysterious man, and the man gave Fetch a letter from the Director of the DUP.

"She also said good luck," the man said, as he left.

Fetch opened the letter to see a postcard, a drawing of the first Loop she's Awake, and a pre-recorded message from Augustine herself. She listened and was stunned after hearing it.

"Abigail Walker, excuse my behavior the last time, but, this time, I'll make sure that every time I'm available, I'll turn the prison into something, or upgrade the facilities. Now, here's the thing. I want you to hunt Henry down, and message Delsin Rowe immediately. I'm making an appointment for a sparring match."

Fetch thought about it. Augustine letting the Conduits enjoy like she actually promised sure would make their lives better. Having selected Conduits to be secret DUP Agents with their own powers are good, having one Conduit per state. Now, what will she do for a month period of Loop...

* * *

10

"Wait wait wait, Augustine's Fetch again." Delsin sighed, "here we go again."

"It sort of reminds me of home," Augustine replied.

"Your home, your time loop," corrected Delsin, "and the mess Fetch did just to prank you."

"She did?" Augustine snickered, "she sure must have hated me."

"Eh, variances in the time loops are super common," Delsin replied, "heard of My Little Pony?"

"That show about ponies," Augustine commented, "is just pure fiction created by a girl who just like horses."

"But somehow, it feels like it's real..." Delsin looked at Augustine. "So, will you teach me how to use Concrete now?"

"Not bad if I try. But we should..." Augustine raised up an artificial island off-coast of Salmon Bay. "Go there. Let me give you a lift."

They both went to the island and Delsin no longer worried about facing Fetch with weak Concrete powers.

* * *

Fetch approached Augustine and they high fived before she confronted Delsin Rowe, unaware he has trained enough to even send her flying. And yes, she flew away, nearly dying if not for a crazy DUP Knight. She then went back and found Delsin dancing.

"Oh, this is going to be annoying," she gritted under her teeth.

* * *

11

Fetch decided to "paint" the world with Neon. At first it was cool, until the DUP tried to recapture her. No avail, her Concrete control just proved her to be as powerful as the other big Conduits. As she went from street to street, city to city, state to state, she felt... lonely.

So she decided to come back to Seattle, only to find it completely deserted. Both DUP and Civilian sides mutually dead.

"What has happened here?" asked Fetch.

Eugene, one of the survivors, approached Fetch. Fetch looked at Eugene and based on the look, was Awake. He asked Fetch where she was.

Fetch asked back, "what happened?"

"A Ray Sphere. All of Seattle is destroyed..." Eugene said.

Fetch's eyes widen. She picked up a gun and pointed the trigger to her head.

"Fetch no-!" She squeezed the trigger.

* * *

12

"Fetch, what are you doing?"

"Painting."

Delsin looked at what Fetch is using to paint. All kinds of liquids any kind of Conduit can control. Fetch didn't told Delsin about a sudden expansion that made her and Augustine redo their training.

"Odd."

* * *

12 (RWBY)

Ruby had awoken in a military truck, which was odd. She looked around and saw her hands in a cuffs of some kind, and she just groaned in frustration.

"Where is Remnant am I?" Ruby asked to herself.

Meanwhile, Eugene was absolutely confused about Fetch. He just had to ask.

"Fetch, is that you?" he asked.

Ruby looked up and stared at Eugene. She had thousands of questions to ask.

"I'm not Fetch," Ruby replied, "or, I am in this Loop, but I'm not... Fetch... are you looping?"

Eugene was about to reply until Hank hijacked the truck and the two escaped. Eugene and Ruby then ran to the nearest city, which Ruby might have recognized in the hub loops as Seattle, but not so-hubbish.

* * *

Two weeks later, the Banner Man* investigated a crime scene after defeating the DUP using concrete, much to his surprise. He then noticed the killer having a distinct non-Fetch style. Is Fetch pranking her again? He climbed the tower to find a female Conduit who can control weaponry instead.

"...Fetch?" he called out, confused, "is that... you?"

The girl facepalmed as she reloaded the Crescent Rose. This is a new Loop alright.

* * *

After one Renmant-styled Multiverse Speech with Eugene listening, Delsin's confusion was dispersed.

"A multiverse-tree is broken, huh." Delsin shifted. "Doesn't explain why you replaced Fetch."

"She's your Anchor," Ruby replied, "I'm an Anchor of the RWBY loops. Fused Loops tend to make Loopers replace others."

"So... since she usually goes with our plan for a 2-month time place," Eugene said, "mind helping me beat the DUP? I heard that Augustine wasn't the one who founded it, but rather a Snow conduit."

"Snow... snow... snow... WEISS!?" Ruby dashed to Weiss who appeared right near them. "YAY!"

Delsin had other plans as she took the hands of both girls.

"Delsin! We don't know what'll happen when you tried to do that! Stop!" Eugene warned, but it was too late.

The three had fainted.

* Delsin's nickname that always annoyed him.

* * *

13

Delsin and the group found two civilians try to make sense of the situation and went to them. The pair stared at Delsin for a few moments.

"I get the feeling that we're not in Tomorrowland," remarked the girl, "where are we?"

"You're in Seattle," Delsin replied, "you're both not from here are you?"

"Yeah, we don't belong here," replied the man, "I'm Frank Walker. My memories tell me that..."

"You're my dad from Washington," interrupted Fetch, "although, this might be one of those time loops where something is not like the usual, or not."

Casey, the girl, looked up towards the Space Needle. "Is that really the Space Needle? I've never visited the Space Needle before."

"Are you both Conduits?" Fetch asked back.

"...what?"

All of the Loopers groaned. They had no idea what is going on, or how to explain the theme repeats. Considerably, the Tomorrowland Loopers had built themselves Jetpacks from random places in Seattle which impressed Eugene, so they still got up to see the view.

* * *

For the remaining days of their Loop, Fetch's group was set up along with Frank's group as they tried to make a plausible conclusion about their time repeats only to get a blank. Casey had something else though.

"How come we don't have Conduits from our place while they don't have Tomorrowland?" Casey looked at the panel where they tried to solve it. "Maybe we're from another world Tomorrowland exists?"

"That's something," Eugene replied, "besides the unusual from what Zeke Dunbar was doing, it might have been the best conclusion we have."

Hadn't she heard that name from a video game, though?

"Did you ask why he was like that?" Casey asked, and Fetch nodded.

"Lot of random words," Fetch responded, "nothing out of interest."

Frank's face lit up, interrupting the conversation. "If we could meet once more, since these time repeating loops are random, maybe we could understand it better."

"Yeah..." Delsin looked outside to see robots. "Aaaaand the DUP is here."

As the Conduits set out to fight, Casey and Frank looked at their work. It has been just questions that they still couldn't resolve. They're not going to give up easily.

That is, if they could finish it in time. Their time loop duration are two years, but Fetch's group had a time loop duration of two months.

* * *

The Next Loop...

Frank found himself back at his house, one hour before Casey arrived. A thought then went over his head.

"What if she was right?" Frank considered. "That Seattle wasn't the Seattle we have? It could make sense..."

Frank was interrupted by a doorbell and opened it to find Casey holding a blueprint of a bag. Frank took it and looked at Casey.

"Really? A bag that can access the fifth dimension?"

* * *

14

Fetch Woke up with Augustine looking right in front of her. Apparently, she was her daughter this Loop, so she decided to test her subspace pocket by pulling a small neon sign and absorbing it. Augustine smiled and did the same trick, only pulling out the Looping guide.

"So," Augustine replied, "what do we do now?"

"We... try to Ping the others," Fetch replied, as she Pinged.

Two responses and a glare were all it needed for her to tell. She looked back as Augustine backed off. Wait, is that the DUP—!

A Loop Later...

Fetch Woke up and decided to mix her Ping with a bit of Conduit power. She received two Pings back mixed with Video and Smoke which, to her surprise, wasn't detected by the normal and the DUP soldiers which were forced Conduits. Maybe because it was mixed with non-baseline energies.

* * *

"Well, that's a nice experience," Delsin commented on what Fetch did with the Ping. "It was slightly tiring to use though."

"Should we call it the Conduit-Ping?" Eugene asked.

Fetch thought about the other Loopers and smirked. "Maybe. But if since we don't get that Fused Loops..."

"It won't spread fast," Eugene finished. "Well, what do we do about it?"

"If we do get a Looper we use the Ping," Fetch replied. "but if it's just us, we use the Conduit-Ping."

"How will we even know if there is a visiting Looper?" Delsin pointed out.

Fetch thought about it for a few seconds. "Let them Ping first. If they did Ping..."

"Then it's a visiting Looper. You're a genius," said Delsin.

"How about Augustine?" Eugene pointed out.

Fetch smiled. "I'll notify her."

* * *

15

Fetch Walker noticed a small button.

A small shining button.

She went closer, and looked around.

She then pressed the button, unaware that Delsin pressed a similar button as well. They were then captured by the DUP much to her dismay.

* * *

**This is a compilation of my old writings, where I will soon add into it. I didn't edit the snips and correct them for now.**

**Welcome to the Infinite Time Loops! Basic things to say:  
1\. Anchor - always looping  
2\. Awake - state of being aware in a time loop  
3\. Looper - people in time loops.**

**There are like, dozens of loop stories, all from Innortal. There's a community! Search for Infinite Time Loops in Spacebattles Forums.  
**

**Site Link: ****threads/infinite-loops-miscellaneous-section-catch-3x3.450936/**


End file.
